


Say the Words

by lighthousespectrum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Regency, Banter, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Poe and Rey are writing this story for themselves, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Star Wars Meets Austen and Heyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousespectrum/pseuds/lighthousespectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron is the Resistance’s best Commander and military strategist. He’s everything a noble gentleman should be. For as long as he can remember, he’s lived by a code, a code that’s always lead to victory for the Resistance: duty above his heart,. But what happens when the Commander is charged with his most important mission yet? Becoming the sole protector and fiancé of the Resistance’s heir, strong-willed and stubborn, Rey Skywalker is no ordinary mission. The First Order is after her, and in the midst of a war that seeks to destroy the peace of the Republic and the Resistance, only Poe can be trusted with her life. So begins their journey and answering the questions where does one begin to cross the line between what is real and what is pretend, duty and heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fear

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife," Poe read aloud from the novel he had opened that morning. Those were the opening lines of the novel he picked up and already he was retching at such a statement. He frustratedly ran his left hand through his dark wavy hair, what nonsense was this writer spreading to women?

"This is ridiculous bantha fodder! Why should I want for a wife at the prime of my life, while working for the Resistance?" He muttered to himself as he lazily strolled to lounge on his chaise-langue. His ante-chamber was where he'd take his breakfast and morning tea. He opened the book once more, absolutely curious what all this nonsense was about a Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. It was all the rage with the women in the base, while the men were eagerly trying to figure out how they could learn the from this popular Mr. Darcy.

"What are you reading there Poe?" came a female voice from behind him. It was a voice he had grown accustomed to and was very fond of, one that used to soothe him as a child crying for his dead mother.

"General! I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you this early in the morning. Otherwise I would've…" As was Poe's custom every morning, he would step out of his bedroom with just his pyjamas and a robe to warm him on chilly mornings such as these. To a young woman, seeing a man in such a state of undress was too intimate, fortunately for Poe this was no young woman, thereby excusing him from the inappropriate awkwardness of it all.

"Oh, tut-tut. Don't worry about it, nothing I've never seen before. Besides I've known you since you were a child, you're practically family." As Leia Organa-Solo made her way to sit across him, Poe tightened his black and white robe around him, making sure that he was completely covered. A gentleman after all must at all times be as presentable, well in this case as close to presentable, as possible.

As always, the General looked every bit as regal as was customary of her station. She was elegantly dressed in a floor length, white empire dress made of the finest muslin, on top of which she wore a greyish-blue Spencer to keep her warm. She looked at Poe and cheekily said, "Now, what's this I overheard about a wealthy, single man wanting a wife? You know that does sound quite like you, except the wanting a wife portion. Although I can't understand why you've yet to decide on marrying Poe. You're such a…" Oh no, he thought, here she goes again with her marriage speech. He had heard this at least ten times since he turned thirty-two earlier that Spring. He missed out on some of the arguments she was positing to him as he had heard her multiple times already.

"You're handsome, intelligent, highly-ranked in the Resistance, practically a hero, quite wealthy and landed I may add, quite stubborn at times, but aren't all men? Then of course…" He cut her speech short as respectfully as he could, "General, shall we get back to why you called on me so early in the morning? I thought we were to have a briefing at ten o'clock? If I'm not mistaken it's only eight thirty." The General had never paid him such early morning visits so he assumed this was a matter of utmost urgency.

"Ah yes of course, I got carried away again didn't I? You know I just want to see you happy. Well I'm sure you've heard Rey will finally be joining us in the Resistance? She's finally graduated from the Academy and is currently vacationing in Naboo before coming back. I daresay you remember her, slight young thing with dark brown hair and eyes? Your precious BB-8 would always disappear when she'd come to visit. You do know how quite headstrong she is, mostly refuses to have a man guard her, insists she can take care of herself…"

Poe was a very experienced strategist and communicator thus he could very well read into where the General was going with these statements. She was easing him in to something, he may as well cut to the chase. "I do remember her, she used to challenge me to a horse race every now and then when she was younger. But where do I fit into all of this? General, please don't tell me I'm to be assigned as a bodyguard? Surely I've made enough of a name for myself not to be assigned such a mission?"

Leia eyed him carefully knowing full well Poe's character, "My dear Poe, you know I wouldn't make you a bodyguard!" She remains silent for a moment, choosing her words wisely, "Luke and I need you to pretend you're her fiancé. A bodyguard would immediately call the attention of the ton in Naboo and the First Order. We've been given intel by our spies that the First Order is after her and has been watching her very closely. We don't know why but we've been told that they are trying to recruit her. We need your help Poe, please? This is too delicate a matter to be given to just anyone. We need someone we trust with her life and you Poe are the only man we can trust." Leia never pleaded, he knew that much. She was a strong-willed woman and for her to be begging him for his help, for his protection of the Resistance's heir, he knew the threat was indeed very serious.

Commander Poe Dameron was never one to turn down a challenge. More than anything this was a duty and a personal request being asked from him by his Princess— she hated being called that— General. "How could I ever say no to you? While I do recall Rey being a headstrong girl, I do remember her telling me one time how she told her schoolmates she'd never marry unless it were for love. It's going to take some convincing to get her to pretend we're engaged."

"Well she does know you're coming for her. She's known for about two weeks now of this plan and has thus begun planting the seeds that she's been keeping your courtship a secret for some time. She knows everything down to the fact that you will be proposing and posting your engagement in the paper." Poe's head was spinning as Leia further explained the plan. It's not that he wasn't accustomed to military tactics or assuming false identities; this was just an entirely different strategy, one that he wasn't sure he knew how to play. How does one pretend to be a man in love, a man soon to be affianced at that?

"Poe? Poe?" Leia said with a look of worry on her face. "I know you weren't expecting this sort of assignment but you're the only one we can trust with Rey's life."

He signed up for the Resistance and part of committing to a role meant committing to who he was serving. It was his duty to serve the Skywalkers and it should thus be an honour to protect one of their heirs. He worried about this mission. He wasn't sure why but his instinct told him something was about to change in his life and he was afraid because he didn't know what that change was going to be.

Poe stood up, saluted and said, "It would be an honour to protect your niece, General. I will do everything in my power to protect her from the First Order."

"Thank you Poe. Now, I shall take my leave and let you finish your breakfast. I think I've interrupted long enough. We can further discuss travel plans after the briefing. See you at ten o'clock then."

This was going to be a long day after all. Teaching new riders and fighting on the battlefield was much easier than what he needed to do: pretend he knew how to be a fiancé and care so much about propriety, social graces and dancing. Kriffing hell, dancing! It's not that he didn't know how to dance, he just thought it was a ridiculous pastime done to forget about the war that was going on. A Commander of the Resistance having to dance? He pushed all those worries aside for later, he had to finish up his breakfast and get dressed. The last thing he wanted was to be late for the briefing because he was shocked with his new assignment.

"I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun…" Rey read aloud to Jessika. Her face was beginning to scrunch up in disgust, not quite believing the words she was reading.

Jessika eyed her knowingly, "Rey, what is with you and your fear of romance? You do realise that's what adds excitement and spice to a relationship right? You don't want a boring romance, you want a story that you can tell your children and grandchildren!"

Rey had suitors in the past but none that ever really caught enough of her attention, no one to match her wit and quick remarks. "It's a bit dramatic though don't you think? I mean shouldn't she have been able to tell that she was falling for Mr. Darcy? Seems quite ridiculous that she's so unaware of the growing feelings for him!"

"Speaking of feelings… what about this young Lord of yours coming to fetch you? You have told me bits and pieces about him over the past few weeks and he seems to be a man who could make you happy. Unless of course I've misinterpreted your feelings and stories?" Jessika observed Rey's reaction to her questions. She had known Rey their entire boarding school life and prided herself with being able to sometimes read Rey's expressions and statements.

"Poe? Well yes he is very handsome I daresay. But I'm not too sure it's the right time to be thinking that way…" Rey was lying through her teeth and to her best friend no less. She hated that she had to pretend about all this but she had to do it for her safety and in consequence for Poe's as well.

"At our age, it's never too early to get an eligible bachelor to propose! He's a gentleman of good breeding, a Lord in the Republic, and he's clearly ready to settle down and start a family. He wouldn't be coming all the way to Naboo to fetch you if he weren't planning something," Jessika wiggled her eyebrows and grinned with mischief at her best friend.

"Jess, if you're so convinced of what a great man he is why don't you marry him?" Rey giggled. Jess scoffed at her suggestion. "If he can beat me at riding, fencing, shooting and combat, then I'll begin to consider taking you up on your offer." Jess, like Rey, was one of the top performers in boarding school and believed in a relationship that would also be a partnership. "Besides, like I said he seems to be in love with you already. He is coming for you after all! I'm sure a Republic Lord has a very busy schedule and is constantly in demand. And to…"

"Alright Jess, I get it. I get it. Promise me you'll behave though? Please? No inappropriate comments." Rey was anxious about all this. She remembered Poe well enough to know that he was handsome and friendly but was always bound to his duties. Knowing him he'd refuse to dance with her.

"No promises, but I shall do my best!" Jess grinned mischievously.

A rap at Rey's bedroom door called their attention. "Come in," Rey said to the unknown knocker.

"Lord Dameron has arrived Ma'm. Shall we show him his rooms and lead him to the parlour to wait for you?" Maz, her lady's maid, questioned her with a knowing look in her eyes. Maz had been a loyal servant in her family for as long as she could remember. She could always read Rey's mind for some unusual reason.

"Thank you Maz, that would be of much help. Please tell Lord Dameron that I'll be down in 5 minutes." Rey had to keep a facade, reminding herself that part of her first mission was pretending to be in love with the Commander and allowing herself to be engaged to him. Nothing could have ever prepared her for this.

"As you wish, Ma'm." Maz bowed out and made her way back to the Commander.

"He's here… I wasn't expecting him till tomorrow. I thought we'd have one last day together, Jess. I'm so sorry." Rey said with concern on her face.

"Rey please don't worry about it. I must say though, this convinces me even more how passionately in love he is with you. He's a day early because he couldn't stay away from you any longer! Honestly Rey, I'd be surprised if he doesn't propose within a fortnight."

Rey was struggling to contain her nervousness. She had to play the part even in front of Jess. "Stop exaggerating Jess! Besides, he's probably here earlier so we can make it back to the Resistance Base earlier than planned. Let me just add some rouge to my cheeks before we go down," Rey stood up from where she was seated and walked to her boudoir to add some colour to her cheeks.

As they walked down the staircase, they could hear Poe talking, "BB-8, sit. Please relax. I know you're excited to see Rey but can you please just sit still? Stay… Stay… That's my boy!" Rey couldn't help but grin as she heard who else was there with Poe. It had been nearly a year since she was home last due to her last two semesters in school. She had too much to attend to and finish in her last year hence her not being able to visit the base. She missed playing with BB-8 and riding her Chestnut horse around the base. She missed her freedom to roam the grounds Rey was so deep in thought that she did not notice she and Jess were already in the parlour.

"Rey… Is it really you?" a familiar, masculine voice woke her from her daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance Base will be further described in the next chapter. But for now picture a more private, secluded estate resembling Mr. Darcy's Darbyshire. The estate belongs to the Organa family and thus now belongs to Leia. 
> 
> Yes you read that right, Poe was called Commander of the Resistance in one scene then Lord Dameron of the Republic in another. This will be expounded on in the next chapter as well. 
> 
> Hope you all like this so far! Please do feel free to comment or ask questions. XD


	2. Memories and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe finally meet again. Thus the bantering and drama truly begins. Poe is not the bearer of good news but is determined to show Rey that he wants them to be a team. They're all the other has in a game of deception and danger. Will he be able to convince her or will the past be too much to overcome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> I realised I didn't get to say in the previous chapter that this work is inspired by, aside from SWTFA, the works of Georgette Heyer and Jane Austen. I'm not quite following any specific plot line as Rey and Poe stubbornly insist on their own story. ;) 
> 
> Chapter 2 is quite lengthier than the first chapter because it answers a lot of questions from the first chapter and is quite detailed in describing certain memories, places and nightmares. Nevertheless I hope that you'll all enjoy the mix of comedy, romance, drama and some sense of adventure in this chapter! 
> 
> *P.S.: There are some Easter Eggs in there that are taken from Star Wars and Pride and Prejudice. Comments and Kudos are <3 I'd love to hear from you if you have any specific Regency situations that you'd like see Poe and Rey in.

 Poe was quietly petting Beebee-Ate, his loyal red bloodhound, in an attempt to relax the excited dog. Being a bloodhound, Beebee could smell Rey all over the parlour and began frantically searching for her. Poe fondly remembered when his companion would disappear from his side whenever Rey visited the base. One moment he was by his side and the next the bloodhound was running off to the carriage that clearly had Rey as a passenger. He broke out of his reverie when he heard the parlour doors swing wide open and there she was, the slight, brown-eyed girl—no, she was no longer a girl…

 

Poe’s eyes widened in shock as his mind attempted to process that the Rey he knew before was the same beautiful young woman standing before him. She was elegantly dressed in a pale blue Empire line dress made of the finest silk. He noted that her usual three-bun hairstyle was replaced with a fashionable up-do, her dark curls gently framing her face. She had a warmth to her cheeks that reminded him of when she used to race him on the base and a brightness in her eyes that craved for adventure. This wasn’t the Rey of almost two years back. There still was an innocence in her air but today there was a self-confidence and pride that was lacking in the past. Her brown eyes promised mischief and practiced wit. He could not believe that the woman before him was Rey, and as was his custom he knew exactly what to say to taunt a reaction out of her. 

 

“Rey… Is it really you? I don’t quite remember you being so cleaned up. You’re usually running about in riding clothes for men,” the mirth in Poe’s eyes mixed with his cheeky words were enough to rile Rey up. 

 

“Oh Poe it’s just like you to ruin our meeting after being separated for so long! You clearly just miss me,” two can play at this game she thought. “You’re a day early, it seems someone is quite desperate to see me,” she added with a smirk on her face. Touché!

 

“Not really… Beebee-Ate here was just anxious to get out of the carriage so we sped things up a bit.” He gave himself a pat on the back for that quip as his dog enthusiastically made his way to Rey. All she could do in reply was roll her eyes, ignoring him and walking to meet Beebee halfway. 

 

“Beebee-Ate! It’s been too long! Has your master been treating you well? No? Oh do tell me all the evil things he’s been doing,” As if in response to Rey’s queries Beebee-Ate barked excitedly, quite like a human reuniting with his long lost friend and catching up on lost time. Poe caught himself observing Rey and how happily she petted and spoke to his dog. He heard a ruffling sound coming from the other side of the room and it was only then that he noticed there was another young woman in the parlour with them. Rey’s companion was also dark haired but slightly shorter than her. She too was very elegantly dressed but her eyes betrayed a fierceness and fire that was not common among the young women of the Republic. Only as he observed these things did he realise how ungentlemanly he was being and how Rey had completely forgotten to introduce them to one another. 

 

“Kriffi—ahem, forgive my rudeness but I don’t think we’ve met before, Ms…?” he sincerely apologised to Jess as he steadily walked to where she was seated. 

 

“Ms. Pava. Lord Dameron I take it? Rey’s told me so much about you,” she grinned wickedly at Rey. “Although she never did tell me you were so handsome. I daresay she was trying to keep you a secret all to herself. I can see why. Tell me Lord Dameron, what are your intentions toward my best friend?” Poe was absolutely correct in his judgment of Ms. Pava, she was bright and had a fire within her that she clearly did not reign in as other women did. He had to be careful with this friend of hers or his mission could fail. 

 

Poe clears his throat, feigning discomfort at such a bold question from someone he had just met, “Ms. Pava, I assure you I have the utmost respect for Rey and the banter you witnessed is one of old friends. My intentions are completely noble…” 

 

“Jess, don’t frighten poor Lord Dameron.” Did she just call him frightened and poor? He definitely couldn’t have her saying such things about him in public. He was going to have a word with her regarding how their plan was going to fall into place. “Poe, as you’ve seen Jess is quite bold in her comments, quite like me don’t you think?” Rey giggled as she continued petting Beebee-Ate, who was quite content to just lay on the carpet and listen to his Master talk. 

 

“Quite… now my dear, may we have a private chat in your Father’s library? Ms. Pava, I do hope you don’t mind but I need a word with my… err… with Rey,” he said and blushed slightly at the near slip. He’d almost said fiancé even before his actual proposal. What the devil was that about, he scolded himself for the near slip of the tongue. He would have to be more careful with what came out of his mouth.

 

“Now don’t be gone too long or I’ll have to write the Lady Leia and Lord Luke for such scandalous behaviour! And yes Rey I did learn about **some** things in the Academy,” Jess waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Good grief Rey’s friend was going to be a handful he thought to himself. 

 

As the couple quietly walked out of the room, leaving Beebee-Ate and Jess to get acquainted, they heard Jess shout out “Behave you two!” 

 

“Oh Mother of Kwath!” Rey shook her head in embarrassment at her friend’s comments. She was going to have another word with her later in the day. “Please don’t mind Jess’ inappropriateness. She’s worse than me and as you would call it she’s quite a wild child.” 

 

They remained silent as they walked the rest of the way to the West Wing of the townhouse where Lord Skywalker’s library was located. As Poe was a gentleman he opened the door for Rey to enter first. He quietly shut the door behind him so as not to call attention to themselves. Secrecy was their ally and he could not take the chance that some eavesdropping servant may be lurking nearby. 

 

“Tell me Poe… Why are you really here a day early? What’s going on? My Aunt and I have been in communication and I know of the plans. Couldn’t you have given me just one more day of freedom?” Rey was being overly dramatic she knew that. She wanted more time in town as it reminded her of her Mother. Even at this age a part of her still hoped shewould come back. Going back to the Resistance Base meant going into hiding, leaving behind a life she had grown so used to in Naboo. Poe observed her quietly from where he stood, not wanting to scare her off by letting the wrong choice of words spill out of his mouth. But he knew she could take it, she was strong and he believed she had the right to know. 

 

“It’s worse than we thought Princess,” he knew that the familiar nickname would help ease her, “we received word from our spies about three days ago that you’re being tailed by a bounty hunter hired by the First Order. I had to get here as soon as I could because, well, you know why I’m here. I’m here to protect you… not as your bodyguard but as your soon-to-be- fiancé. You know the rest, I know I need not remind you.” 

 

Rey could not believe the words coming out of his mouth, his saying the words just made the circumstances they had to face more real. He knew the vow she made to herself not so long ago. Poe immediately noticed the panic in her eyes and in an attempt to comfort her he slowly walked to her and added, “I know this was not your plan for yourself Rey. You told me not too long ago abut marrying for love… You will have that, I swear it, but for now we must pretend to keep you safe. It’s only until we’ve safely made it back to the base. We just have to pretend for a month; after that, when we get to the Base, we can go back to the way things were.” 

 

“A month long charade is too long…” she asked herself why she was so afraid of this faux engagement. It wasn’t real, it would end before she’d even notice it had begun. “But as agreed with my aunt and father I need to mingle with the ton, pretend everything is at should be, pretend that my family is still loyal to the Republic. Kriffing hell Jess believes you’re a Lord in the Republic not a Commander in the Resistance!” she nearly shrieked in frustration. She was desperately trying to remain calm but all of these military strategies were creeping up on her, reminding her of who she really was and that her fate was not with the ton in the Republic but with the Resistance. 

 

“Rey… I will do what I must to protect you and if that means attending a few parties, making house calls, shopping and the like I will. I wouldn’t be a very devoted fiancé if I didn’t. As for Jess and everyone else around us, we will continue the charade for as long as we must. You need not worry about me being found out, the Resistance has allies among the ton and I still am known in the Republic as Lord Dameron. No one knows of my identity as a Commander in the Resistance, it’s a very well kept secret. Yavin is too deep in the country for them to be suspicious of otherwise. My Father and the servants in my estate have gave grown accustomed to saying I’m off travelling and gallivanting as young bachelors do. That is what they know of what I do, only my Father truly knows I’m in the Resistance. And as far as the ton is concerned I’m a dashing rogue of a Lord always in search of a way to use up my inheritance.” 

 

Rey knew it was unladylike but she snorted at that last bit of his speech, “You just had to ruin what you were saying by adding that latter bit didn’t you? Alright, I understand. It’s all planned out and strategised. It’s also rather dramatic and definitely has a touch of my Aunt in it. But then you too have your moments of melodramatics…” she eyed him mischievously, daring him to spar with her. 

 

Ignoring her suggestion that he had a hand in this plan he decided to say, “Speaking of melodramatics, how dramatic were you in proclaiming to Ms. Pava your passionate love for me? She seems quite convinced of our romantic entanglement and that you kept my dashing, good looks as a secret so you could keep me all to yourself,” he said suggestively with a waggle of his thick, black eyebrows. 

 

Poe knew just what to say to make her lose her mind, but she knew him just as well. Their sparring of words had always been a part of their friendship, if you could call it that, and it was something she could never experience with anyone else. There was a moment in time where she fancied herself in love with him, until that fateful day almost two winters ago. He was the first man to ever snub her in a dance where the company of young men were very much wanting. And it was in that very party that she overheard him saying to a friend how she wasn’t handsome enough to tempt him into a dance. She was a girl back then, only nineteen, and she felt that stab at her pride and insecurities. In an instant, all the love she thought she had for him disappeared. Poe never learned of her hurt and while she was conveniently away in the Academy she didn’t have to see him, talk to him or write to him. Her education and training helped her forget the pain. She could pretend like he did not exist and she could focus all her anger and disappointment into becoming the best in the Academy. 

 

And yet here she was, standing beside the man she claimed to loathe not so long ago, bantering with him just like when she would visit the Resistance Base every summer and winter. She was unconsciously letting her walls down again and that terrified her. Rey refused to fall for his charms once again, she’d only find herself in the same old heartbroken predicament of years past. 

 

“If you can play a part, so can I. Really Lord Dameron, you aren’t the only one who’s mastered the art of strategy and trickery,” she said sternly. “A lot has changed since we saw each other last. I’m no longer a child begging for attention and love. I know when a situation calls for an act of deception and that is all I am doing.” 

 

“I can see that,” he quietly replied to her. He brought his gaze up to meet hers and pleaded, “Please Rey let us try to be friends? The mission will be much easier for us both if we agree to make peace with the past and be friends once more. We need to make it absolutely clear that I’ve decided to settle down with the heir to the Skywalker fortune. Everyone will consider it a grand match and will shut up about any possible suspicions of where our loyalties truly lie. We will pay our respects to the Republic, play our part and supposedly leave for my estate in the country to be married quietly. To get away with such a plan we need to be, at the very least, friends, not just allies. We only have one another to trust…” 

 

Rey eyed him warily, considering the weight of his words in her mind. She did miss the old days when she could call him “friend” but she was afraid. The past was behind her, true; what mattered was the present and what lay ahead for the both of them. She told herself this as she also decided to keep better guard of her heart. In an attempt to answer his question on friendship, she stood up from her Father’s chair, walked to where Poe was standing by the fireplace and reached out her hand for him to shake. Poe watched her with curiosity and— was that hope? No, she thought, don’t be silly, he’s just hoping to be good friends once more. Instead of taking her hand to shake, he gently held her hand, slowly bent down and softly kissed her knuckles. She could feel the soft curls on his head lightly graze her hand, already she could feel the slight shiver traveling from her neck down to her spine. 

 

“Friends then?” he asked after, looking into her brown eyes. She stared at him for a brief moment and said, “I’d like that…,” she let go of his hand and walked towards the door, motioning for him to follow her. “Perhaps we should go back to Jess, we don’t want her suspecting we’ve been up to other… activities,” she almost choked on that last word. 

 

“Right, of course!” He gave her his left arm to hold onto and she graciously accepted. After such a heavy conversation, he could not help but talk about lighter more trivial things. “I noticed your Father particularly enjoys collecting bits and pieces of metal. I saw a lot of it in his library, along with multiple drawings of contraptions that had wings.” 

 

“You do pay close attention to details don’t you Poe?” she smiled fondly at him. “Father believes that humans will one day be able to fly in the air through aerodynamics. If my memory isn’t failing me, you too are fascinated by the possibility of flying.” 

 

“So were you if I may add,” he said in reply. This was good, they were talking as they did not too long ago. He wondered what happened between them after thatwinter party he refused to dance in; she seemed so aloof and detached after it. He took it as her just being disappointed that he wouldn’t dance but when she stopped writing to him altogether he knew something had changed. While they weren’t accustomed to writing each other weekly, every other week they would correspond, updating one another on their daily lives and musings. Back then he considered it as a very innocent conversation with a family friend. Looking back he realised that perhaps it wasn’t as innocent as he pretended it to be. 

 

“Believe it or not, I still am. Defying the odds of gravity, traveling to new places while soaring through the air. It’s absolutely something I could see myself enjoying. I mean if riding is thrilling to me, feeling the wind in my hair, riding fast without a care, I can only imagine how much more exciting it would be to fly. For all we know there are places beyond our wildest imaginings outside of this planet.” Poe studied Rey’s face, she had this wistful look about her, as if she were in that moment of flight, truly picturing herself up in the air soaring above the clouds and among the stars. Although she no longer was a child, there was a carefree expression that lit up her face, and for a moment he was once again reminded of how they used to race one another on the base’s grounds. 

 

They had finally reached the parlour doors when to their surprise it swung wide open. Jess had opened the door for them, “Finally! The lovestruck fools are back! I was so close to having Maz look for you…” she said to them cheekily. She rolled her eyes when she saw their scandalised expressions, “Oh for goodness sake I was only teasing! Relax! Although I do have to say Beebe-Ate here has been getting quite frisky. I think he’s hungry for dinner. I know I’m famished and can’t wait for dinner. Rey, shall we get ready then? It’s almost six.” 

 

“Yes, we should change for dinner. I’ll have Maz remind the kitchen that we will be dining at half past seven. That should be enough time to set the food on the table. I instructed them earlier today on the menu. Poe, shall we?” The couple and Jess left the parlour with Beebe-Ate following his master close behind. 

 

As they walked up the grand staircase, Poe’s attention was caught by the portrait hanging on the wall: Rey’s mother. He remembered her and how young Rey was when she disappeared. Nobody knew what happened to her, whether she was kidnapped, passed away somewhere or simply chose to disappear. Poe knew what it was like to lose a parent, he had lost his Mother to pneumonia when he was still young. While it was a dull ache for him, he was lucky in the sense that he had closure. His mothers’ death was final. But for Rey and her family to never have answers, to never have that understanding of what happened, was an entirely different sort of pain. It was a pain that would linger for the rest of their lives, haunting them unless by some miracle they find the answers. 

 

He hesitated to comment on the portrait but Rey spoke up to fill in the awkward silence, “My Mother was beautiful wasn’t she? I can’t remember all that much about her but till this day I think back to what she said to me: _‘I’ll come back, sweetheart. I promise.’_ But she never came back. A part of me still hopes that perhaps she will come back, I suppose I’ll never know.” Poe could clearly see the pained expression in her eyes, a pain she tried to keep as hidden as possible. She was stubborn and strong in that way, something he came to admire in her. 

 

“I’m sorry…,” No other words could be said. “Don’t be,” she replied. “It was a long time ago. I just hope she’s found peace, wherever she may be.” It was those words that all the more opened Poe’s eyes to the young woman walking beside him. She truly had grown up in their time apart. Although she felt a lingering pain, she knew there was no point in continuing to dwell on it. Rey knew it was time to focus on the future. 

 

“Well, these are your rooms. I hope you find them to your liking,” she smiled gently at him. “We’ll knock on your door at a quarter past seven so we can all walk down together. Rest a bit my dear for you’ve been travelling for quite some time.” 

 

“As you wish, Princess,” he smiled back as she let go of his arm. “See you in an hour then.” He turned the brass knob of his bedroom door and with a quick last glance at Rey entered his room. 

 

 

 

“Poe… Poe… Poe! It’s Rey…”

 

Poe bolted up from the sofa bed in his ante-chamber; he had fallen asleep from exhaustion. As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room he realised that the muffled voice and knocking that woke him up was indeed Rey. He checked his pocket watch for the time and true enough it was almost half past seven. “I’m coming! Be out in a minute,” he shouted. He hurriedly shrugged on his dinner jacket and checked his cravat for good measure before briskly walking to the door. His hair was hopeless to fix at that point, it was always unruly to begin with and added to his roguish charms. 

 

“Rey, Ms. Pava, I’m terribly sorry for keeping you both waiting! I hope you haven’t been standing here long,” he said apologetically as he offered his arm for Rey to take. As Rey tentatively held on to him she directed her attention to his face, she could see the sincerity and tiredness in his eyes. He was exhausted from his long journey. “It’s no matter, I can see how tired you are. We could just quickly have dinner so that you can go to bed early.” He nodded in agreement. 

 

“Alright enough with all the romantic affection, I’m famished. Let’s not keep the food waiting or it’ll turn cold! I hate cold roast beef. Hurry along lovebirds,” Jess said teasingly. She walked on ahead of the couple as she really did feel the need to satisfy her hunger as soon as possible.

 

The dining room was as elegant as the rest of the townhouse, but unlike other townhouses this was an additional private dining room located at the back of the townhouse and opening up to the garden. While it hinted the fashion of the time, it had a lavishness to it that Poe had not seen in any townhouse he visited before. It was unique and revealed a lot of the character of the Skywalker family, their desire for a certain sense of privacy away from the curious eyes of people on the street. The windows were as tall as the walls and were clearly designed to be swung open during hot summer days, allowing young children to run in and out of the garden and dining room. He could imagine a young Rey running in from the garden, calling out to her father and demanding attention. 

 

The relatively large room had a high ceiling with a beautiful silver candle-lit chandelier. While the colour of the room was neither bright nor dark, the pastel green paint of the walls white embellishments suggested a woman’s choosing. The furniture was of the finest mahogany with gold trimming, revealing that while the Skywalkers could be fashionable their practicality in their personal lives was important to them, there was no point in replacing perfectly elegant furniture in their private quarters. The floor beneath the dining table meant for six people was carpeted to match the colour of the walls. 

 

“Shall we?” Rey said motioning to the table. 

 

“Of course,” Poe said, guiding her to the head of the table. He waited for Ms. Pava and her to sit before taking his own seat to her left. Rey rang the bell to call in the servants to serve the first course. They quietly entered the room carrying the first course of the meal: Soup, Vegetables, Roasted Beef, Spinage, Bacon, and Vegetables. 

 

Their conversation steered towards the past year and what Ms. Pava and Rey had endured throughout their final year in the Academy. While they complained of the day-to-day etiquette classes, including those classes that taught them how to mange their homes, they spoke enthusiastically of their horseback riding, combat, self-defence and fencing. Every respectable woman knew those arts as they were vital in managing a safe home for their families. Ms. Pava proudly told Poe how Rey would constantly top their classes, particularly combat, horseback riding fencing, and self-defence. She later teasingly added that she was second best to Rey because she would let Rey win. To which Poe added how clearly he remembered his races and combat trainings with Rey. “She learned from the best in the Republic you know,” he said to Ms. Pava, who in response laughed at his vain comment. 

 

The rest of the meal passed in comfortable conversation and plans for the following day. Before breakfast, the ladies would pass by their favourite dressmaker as they all had a ball to attend that Saturday. Ms. Pava had some calls to make afterwards and thus Poe and Rey had the day all to themselves. Once dessert was done, Poe excused himself to retire to his rooms for the night as he knew the ladies still wanted their evening tea in the parlour. 

 

“Oh yes of course Poe! Please go ahead. We’ll see you in the morning for breakfast. The servants will bring up a bathtub and some hot water for you to freshen up before bed. Don’t hesitate to ask Maz for anything and make yourself at home.” Rey knew how Poe could stand on such ceremony, she had to make it clear that he didn’t always have to do so around Jess and her. After all, they had to feign familiarity in the eyes of her friend. This was just a way for her to make it more obvious she told herself. 

 

Poe surprised Rey yet again as he gently took her hand, kissed it and bade the ladies a good night. His back turned to the ladies, Jess winked at Rey as if to say “I told you so” regarding his feelings for her. She was getting used to their small gestures of affection and with Jess’ reactions she knew that they were getting better at this charade however new it all was. Then again he was a Resistance man, a military strategist who knew what he was doing. And she, well, she knew the risk of being exposed if they were to be found out. These were dangerous times, she knew it and she could not risk making a mistake for her safety and for his. 

 

 

_He was on his black horse, racing with Rey to make it back to the Resistance Base. He could hear her close behind him, taunting him that she was going to catch up and outride him. “Not if I can help it, Princess!” He shouts back to her. The sun was high up in the sky, no clouds threatening to release rain on them, an all together lovely summer day. He felt so alive, so free. He loved riding there was no doubt about that and he enjoyed racing Rey whenever she was at the Base. She was the only one capable of matching his speed, style and precision. “I’m going to win flyboy, just you wait and see!” she shouted as she neared him and his horse. She was catching up to him faster than he expected._

 

_As they rode faster through the dirt road in the woods, Poe was beginning to see the Resistance Base’s main mansion, D’Qar Hall. The first to make it in front of the Hall’s entrance would be the proclaimed winner and would have to take charge of giving Beebee-Ate his bath after the Squadron’s scouting mission. They were out of the woods already and on the gravel path winding to the Hall’s entrance. D’Qar Hall, the hidden estate of General Leia Organa, was situated on the opposite side of the valley. It was a handsome, large building made of stone, behind which was a ridge of woody hills. In front of the building was a stream that naturally swelled greater horizontally to the Hall’s main entrance. The banks were neither falsely nor formally adorned. It was an estate that charmingly wove together nature and man-made structures._

 

_Much of the Hall and land was occupied by the members of the Resistance with their combat training and fencing mostly done in-doors and underground. It was a place Poe had learned to call home for some time and indeed it was a beautiful home, one that came quite close to Yavin Hall. But he knew that for Rey, the Hall reminded her of the heavy weight on her shoulders, an inheritance to a battle that she wasn’t sure she could win or lead one day. “Hurry up Rey or you’ll be washing Beebee-Ate tomorrow!” he teased. He looked behind him only to find that Rey was nowhere to be found. He stopped his horse, worried that something had happened to Rey. He couldn’t hear anything around him. It was absolute silence, how could she have disappeared without him noticing? He motioned his horse to gallop back to the end of the road, towards the woods._

 

_“Rey!!! Where are you? Rey!” He heard a shuffle of hooves by the neck of the woods and there clear as day was a black horse with a rider dressed in black as well, his face hidden by a black mask. In his arms was an unconscious Rey, her horse nowhere to be found. The rider was taunting him, daring him to chase after him and rescue her. No, no this couldn’t be happening! He had to go after her, even if that meant falling into a trap of the First Order. How could they know their location? Should he alert the Base? Without a second thought he chased after Rey and her unknown kidnapper._

 

_“Rey!!! The First Order!!!” He was shouting as loud as he could, not to wake her up but for those who might be near to hear him and be warned that a First Order rider had found Rey and him._

 

_“Rey!” he kept shouting out and as he tried to chase after her and speed up his horse, everything seemed to slow down. The world around him was changing, the clouds creeped in, the rumbling of thunder in the clouds followed by lightning shedding the only light that earlier the sun had provided. The rain was pouring on him now, his horse struggling. He could no longer see the black figure and Rey._

 

_It was too late… they were both gone. He had failed his mission, he failed to protect Rey. He failed her…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun... Is it a memory, a nightmare or a vision? I'd love to hear your theories on what's to come or even on what you'd like to see them do in Regency Era Star Wars. :)


	3. The Light That’s Always Been There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the darkness threatens to surround Poe and only Rey can usher in the light? And in turn, dark thoughts are beginning to cloud Rey's mind and only Poe can drive away the darkness with his light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This took a little longer to write, I'm so sorry! Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy the interactions of Rey and Poe in this. It's getting a bit more dramatic now but soon the action and violence will begin. Enjoy!!! Please do let me know if you want me to quicken the pace. XD

The grandfather clock struck midnight alerting Jess and Rey that it was time to retire to their rooms. Rey let out a long, tired yawn, ready to walk up to her rooms and get a good night’s sleep. “Jess, I’m exhausted, let’s get some rest. We’ve both got to get out of bed early for our appointment in the dressmaker. I doubt you’d want to look like the dead when we go out in public tomorrow. Who knows who we might run into! Lord Wexley for example…” she giggled to her best friend as she got up from the sofa and walked to the parlour doors. 

 

“I cannot understand how you could ever think I’d fall for Lord Wexley. He’s such a giant goofball! He’s ridiculous really,” Jess replied with clear annoyance. She wasn’t used to being teased as she was quite often the one taunting her friends and acquaintances. 

 

“Oh don’t be such a grump. I was only teasing. I only brought him up because he seemed quite taken by you during our last ball!” Rey added, further teasing her friend. Jess was too tired to think of a quip in reply and grumpily harrumphed instead. They were softly treading by Poe’s rooms when Rey suddenly heard muffled cries. Jess was too lethargic to pay any heed to the sound coming from his room and simply walked past. 

 

“Jess, I’ll see you in the morning. Good night! I realised that I left something in the library,” Rey lied. There was no point in letting Jess know that she’d be bursting into Poe’s rooms to check on the terrified cries coming from the inside. She heard a mumbled good night from Jess and knew that her best friend would have gladly retired to her own rooms before her.

 

Rey waited to hear Jess lock her chamber doors before she quietly entered Poe’s locked room. She had a master key that opened all the rooms of their home, a safety precaution on her part. She immediately shut and locked the door to Poe’s ante-chamber and clearly heard the terrified cries coming from his bedroom. “Rey!!! Where are you?! Rey!!! Rey!!! The First Order!!! Rey!!!” he cried out, his voice laced with fear and pain. Momentarily stunned at his words, she could not move from her spot, she wondered why she was in his nightmare and what was going on. 

 

He cried her name out once more and she took this as a sign that she needed to enter his bedchamber. She opened it to find him on his four-poster bed thrashing about and frightfully near the edge. “Poe” she said as she neared his bed. “Poe, wake up. It’s only a dream. Poe…” She tentatively moved closer to him, slightly afraid for she had never been to a man’s room before, much more a man’s bed. Unsure as to what she should do, but determined to wake him, she moved closer to him, gently touched his arm and desperately tried to nudge him awake. “Poe, wake up please? It’s all just a bad dream. Wake up!” all sense of propriety gone, she sat beside him and tenderly touched his cheeks in an attempt to calm him and wake him up from his dream. “Poe, it’s Rey. I’m right here. Poe, the First Order isn’t here. Poe, please wake up, please. You’re safe,” she said to soothe him. Her hand continued its soothing ministrations on his face, smoothing back the dark curls from his forehead, and it was as she did this and whispered calming words to him that he half woke from his nightmare. 

 

“Rey, I thought you were gone. I thought I had failed you,” he choked out. He was evidently in between the dream world and wakefulness. He would never choose such words if he were completely awake she thought. “No, I’m right here Poe. I’m alright, you haven’t failed me,” she quietly replied to him. 

 

“I’m so sorry Rey. I didn’t mean to leave you back there. We shouldn’t have had that race to begin with,” he replied still not fully awake as he held on to her arm. She got up from his bed, walked to the nearby table and poured a glass of water for him to drink. Perhaps that would wake him completely. “Here Poe, drink up, this should help wake you up. You were merely dreaming. I’m safe. We’re both safe.” She helped him hold the glass to his lips, emptying it till there wasn’t a drop left. He was more lucid with each gulp of water, realisation dawning on him that indeed it had just been a nightmare.

 

Poe nodded at her as she gently took the glass away from his lips, “Thank you…” was all he could say, for although he did not show it he was ashamed of being found in such a state. Rey did not want to leave him but she knew he needed his rest, “I’ll wait for you to fall back asleep and then I shall take my leave.” She noticed that he was more calm now, breathing steadily and heart rate slowing down. She began to hum a lullaby, one that sounded very much like the one he taught her not so long ago. It was the lullaby his mother used to sing to him as a child, a song that never failed to calm his nerves and put him into a deep, peaceful slumber. Within a minute or two of Rey’s soothing hums, he fell back asleep with the thought that she was safely with him.

 

Rey quietly stood up from his bed, walked to Beebe-Ate and whispered softly, “Keep a good watch on your Master Beebee, let’s hope that he sleeps well through the night now.” She opened the door to his ante-chamber and carefully shut the door so as not to wake him. While she could not help but wonder what brought on his nightmare, she was too exhausted to reflect on it, she too desperately craved sleep. 

 

As she lay in bed, she fell asleep with the thought that perhaps Poe was more concerned for her than he showed and would consciously like to admit. 

* * *

 

She had woken up because Maz had drawn the curtains wide open, telling her without words that it was time to get ready for the dressmaker’s. While her eyes were still adjusting to the bright sunlight spilling into her room, she revelled in the fact that it was another day in Naboo. She didn’t have to worry all that much yet regarding the Resistance and had another day to enjoy just being a young woman in a city that was so alive and vibrant. But then she remembered Poe had arrived the day before and she had comforted him as he screamed her name in his nightmares. Poe was the constant, present reminder that she had a duty to the Resistance, a mission to fulfil no matter how desperately she wanted to run from it. No matter how hard she tried, she could not keep running from her destiny. 

 

“Such dark thoughts in the morning,” she muttered to herself with exasperation. “No, I shall enjoy this morning with Jess. I must enjoy myself! No point in overthinking the future.” Maz overheard her saying these things as she helped her get ready, wise as always she told Rey, “Dear child, I know how afraid you are of the future and what it holds. I’ve known you since you were very young, but you have to know that the person you’ve been waiting for, I can see it in your eyes, you’ve known it all along… she’s not coming back. The belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead my dear girl. And as painful and terrifying as that may be to you, you must remember you are not alone in this.” Rey did not know what to reply to her, she was so accustomed to Maz’s comforting words but this, this was both comfort and pain. 

 

“I’m so afraid Maz… what if I cannot be who they expect me to be? What if I can’t be the leader they need? I cannot afford to fail,” she whispered the only words she could get out of her. “You will not fail. Remember what I always told you about the light? It’s always been there. It will guide you especially when you feel most lost and afraid. Just let it in.” And with those final words she finished helping Rey with her toilette and excused herself from the room, leaving Rey to ponder on everything she had said earlier. 

 

Not wanting to think much more that morning, she got up from her dresser to check on her friend. They were scheduled to meet with the dressmaker at nine and refused to be late. She gently knocked on Jess’ door to which her friend responded by opening the door. “Good morning Rey of sunshine! My you don’t look much like sunshine at the moment though, you seem to have storm clouds above your head,” her friend greeted. “I do not have a storm cloud above my head! I was just troubling myself over not being late for our appointment. Well, let’s go then shall we?” she was hurrying her friend in an attempt to change the subject and quickly erase the worry lines creasing her forehead. 

 

They walked hurriedly to their awaiting carriage, eager to see their dresses for the much anticipated winter ball. It was the annual Winter Ball privately thrown by Hosnian royalty. Only the prominent families of the Republic were invited to this ball, thus forcing Rey and Jess to dress their most elegant. They were graduates of the Academy as well as heirs from families in the Republic, Poe too had to be at his absolute best at the ball for they would be at the mercy of the Republic’s scrutiny. 

 

Clark and Debenham was the most fashionable dressmaker in Naboo, known for their cuts that accentuated whatever assets a woman physically had. They knew precisely how to design a dress according to what the woman wanted to call attention to or hide, with propriety considered of course, in order to be deemed more beautiful. While the large boutique was open to the public at certain hours of the day, appointments could be made as well wherein the whole boutique was closed off and ladies who had scheduled their fittings with them had all the privacy and attention they needed. As it was still early in the day, Rey and Jess were one of the few ladies that had a scheduled appointment. While awaiting their gowns to be brought out, they were served hot chocolate, biscuits and toast. 

 

Both young ladies were excitedly waiting for their gowns, it was their final fitting and they were both eager to see the final alterations made to the elegant designs they had chosen. “I can’t recall the last time I was so excited for a ball gown,” Rey exclaimed with anticipation. “So that’s the effect Lord Dameron has on you then Rey? You become more fashionable and concerned of your dress,” teased Jess with a naughty grin on her face. “Are you saying I’m not fashionable Jessika? If I do recall, I was the one who chose that design and colour to accentuate your figure and reflect your personality,” Rey pointed out and ignored Jess’ quip regarding Poe. She wasn’t in the mood to think about him and needed some time to better prepare herself for what was surely to come. 

 

“You did indeed and I’m very thankful of that. If I had the choice I’d probably be walking around in more comfortable clothes! You know I hate these bloody corsets,” proclaimed Jess in exasperation. As she said this, the ladies attending to them finally brought out their gowns. While their gowns were of the highest quality silk, the elegance of their attire in the ball was simple enough that it would compliment the masks they were required to wear. The Winter Ball that year followed a masquerade theme, stating in the invites for all guests that attire for the night strictly called for masks as well. 

 

Rey’s ballgown was made of white satin, with the middle of her dress accentuated by blond lace starting from her waist all the way down. Her sleeves were long and fitted, showing off her femininely shaped arms. To add to her evening ensemble for the ball, she had them sew an evening royal blue robe to be worn on top of her gown and meant to match the royal blue mask she had them create for her as well. Jess’ ballgown was slightly similar to Rey’s only her sleeves were short and straight, with her evening robe and mask coloured red to suit her fiery personality. Both were delighted at how exquisitely perfect the gowns fit them and further brought out their beauty. 

 

Jess was the first to speak up, “Lord Dameron will be stunned into silence when he sees you. I foresee him kissing you by the end of the ball!” Rey could not help herself, she blushed at such a thought. While the thought did not cross her mind as she was looking at herself in the mirror, she had imagined before what it would be like for Poe to kiss her, to want her. “Don’t be ridiculous Jess. Poe could not keep that smart mouth of his shut to save his life!” There was truth in that statement and it amused her to no end, she remembered how often Poe would get into trouble all thanks to his quips. They quickly paid for everything they had made and were assisted into their carriage. Their gowns and accessories would be delivered to their address later that afternoon. 

 

On their carriage ride home, Jess spoke up and posed a serious question to Rey, “If Lord Dameron were to propose to you soon, what would you say Rey? Think about it seriously before you answer me and before you do I will say this as your best friend: he truly seems like a good man. He will be a good husband and I’m pretty sure will also be a doting father. He’s of a good, noble family and he seems to be very much in love with you. If you doubt it, I see the way he looks at you when you’re talking or telling a story. We’ve only had one meal with him and already I see how he looks at you.” Everything Jess said shocked Rey into silence. Were they both really that convincing in their act? Truly they must be so good at it that Jess actually thought Poe was in love with her. This was what they needed to happen, so why did Rey feel pain at the thought that their charade was brilliantly played by both of them? 

 

“If he were to propose to me… I would agree to marry him. I know he’s a good man and I enjoy his company very much. We’d make quite a match and the Republic would undoubtedly approve of it. Two noble families loyal to the Republic and uniting as one would be looked upon positively. But I cannot in good conscience say that I am already in love with him,” Rey finally said. This last statement was true. How could she love someone who broke her heart not too long ago? 

 

“Not all of us can afford to be romantic and fall in love Rey,” Jess said to her quietly. “Sometimes we must choose duty over heart.” That truly struck a chord in Rey, if Jess only knew how much she understood duty over heart. “You are quite right, Jess,” was all she could reply as their carriage jolted to a stop in front of their residence. 

 

* * *

 

The morning light spilled through the heavy crimson curtains and woke Poe. He groaned slightly, not wanting to remove himself from the comfort of the bed and thick blankets. Beebee-Ate noticed his master stirring underneath the covers and took this as a sign to further wake him by immediately jumping atop the bed to join Poe. “Oomph! Buddy… I think you’re getting too heavy to still be climbing on to me like this.” Excitable and cheerful as always, Beebee began to lick his master’s face in an attempt to alert him of his hunger and the scheduled breakfast with the ladies that very morning. 

 

As if trying to remind him of the morning activities, Beebee-Ate jumped off him, ran to the door and began to bark, signalling it was time for breakfast and he ought to hurry up. “Alright, alright, I’m getting out of bed now. Such a demanding dog aren’t you?” he chuckled with humour as he removed himself from under the covers. He nearly knocked down the glass beside his bed as he did so but managed to quickly catch it before it hit the carpeted floor. He checked the clock in his room and saw it was a quarter past 9. Breakfast with Ms. Pava and Rey was scheduled for ten in the morning. Poe did not want to be late once more and hurried his morning ritual as fast as he could.

 

As Poe was getting ready, he looked back at the glass on his bedside table and immediately all of last night came rushing back: his horrible nightmare, his screaming for Rey, her coming in to comfort him, her gentleness and humming, her soft touch, her. He found himself blushing at the thought of all that happening. He was supposed to be protecting her and if the moment called for it, comforting her and yet here she was the one who took care of him. Not only was he embarrassed, his pride was somewhat hurt as well. What kind of military man allowed such nightmares to take over? He thought that perhaps for the sake of the both of them he had to pretend he had no recollection of the previous night. After all, he did not know how she truly felt about all of it, and in turn he wasn’t sure how he felt about her seeing him in a moment of weakness. It was so intimate and it was also the intimacy of the nightmare that he questioned. While he knew that failure was never an option for him in his missions, how his heart fearfully pounded against his rib cage was a reaction he did not realise he was capable of. Thus, he resolved to pretend it had not happened, burying within him the emotions he could not yet put a name on nor wanted to at that point in time. 

 

* * *

 

Poe was in the parlour waiting for them when they arrived. “Good morning Rey, Ms. Pava,” he got up and bowed to them. “Did you manage to finally see your gowns for the ball then?” he asked good-naturedly. Rey noticed he didn’t seem at all awkward, that was odd considering she expected him to react in such a way after last night’s incident. He looked better though, as if he really did have a good night’s rest. “Indeed we did,” replied Jess, “and you will most certainly fall in more love with Rey when you see her this Saturday!” Poe’s eyes widened with amusement, “Will I? Is that possible? To fall more in love with her? This must be a very well made gown then!” 

 

“Don’t listen to Jess. She’s just flattering me and feels the need to pay me compliments as she is residing in my home,” Rey said with humility. “Well now that we’re back, I’m sure you’re hungry Poe. Let’s have breakfast shall we? Then we can discuss what we can do to entertain ourselves as Jess makes her calls after breakfast.” 

 

With the ladies having had some toast and hot chocolate earlier that morning, they nibbled on some biscuits as they sipped their coffees. Poe on the other hand was quite hungry and ate what their servants had placed on the breakfast table: coffee, eggs, sweet rolls, bacon and cheese. He was used to moderately heavy breakfasts on the base as training would commence a half hour after. This was his plan for the morning with Rey and something he eagerly proposed to her, “Rey, I was thinking, it’s been quite a long time since we’ve sparred with one another. How about we have a go at it while Ms. Pava is off making her calls? I think it would definitely be less embarrassing for me to beat you without her as a witness,” he said to her with a wink. He really was infuriating, she’d wipe that smirk off his face as soon as he’d find himself on the ground. “If I didn’t know any better Poe, you’re trying to get me into a compromising position. But no matter, by the end of our sparring session that smirk will be wiped clean off your face and you’ll be begging me for mercy,” she said with such sweetness it was quite terrifying. Poe only made it seem like he underestimated her, but really the strategist in him could tell by Rey’s gait that she was indeed stronger than she looked and absolutely less innocent than she made it seem. “It’s a date then,” he said with a grin. Jess rolled her eyes, “Ugh, will the two of you get a room already?” 

 

Immediately after breakfast, they went their separate ways, Jess to make her calls, Rey and Poe to change into sparring attire. Rey was quite excited to show Poe just how much she had improved over the past year and a half. It really had almost been two years since they last sparred with one another and she was determined to show him why she was top of their class. She remembered quite well how she lost to him the last time they had practiced. Poe refused to go easy on her even if she was a woman, something she was both thankful for and annoyed at as well. He was more than a formidable opponent as he was excellent at observing her moves as well as strategising quickly what to do next. Being the Resistance’s leading strategist and rider, she knew why he was so quick, but she had new tricks up her sleeve that would make their sparring that morning very interesting indeed. 

 

* * *

 

They met in front of Poe’s rooms as they decided to walk to the sparring room together. “Now that’s the Rey I remember well,” he smiled fondly at her. She was wearing her hair in her usual three buns this time with her favourite custom-made off white sparring clothes. “Don’t tell me you actually prefer me in sparring attire over gowns, Poe. We both know I look more polished in women’s clothing.” Poe watched her carefully, thinking about whether or not to compliment her, “Either way suits you. I’m merely complimenting on the fact that my last memory of you before you left the base was you in this sparring outfit,” he replied to her thoughtfully. What an odd thing to say she thought, perhaps this outfit really is just that uncommon and memorable. 

 

“You have a last memory of me before leaving the base?” she asked boldly and curiously. He didn’t think she would ask such a question but he supposed her boldness was a good thing. Perhaps he could tell her what he observed during their last moment together, “I do… I remember sparring with you the morning you were to leave and go back to the Academy. I sensed you were angry at me as we were fighting, you put so much emotion into it that you became so focused on beating me rather than calculating your moves. I couldn’t understand why you were so mad at me but then I remembered I refused to dance with you during the ball. So I took it as that but I refused to go easy on you because you’d be able to tell if I did. At the end of it, I thought that perhaps we would be okay once again but I saw this look in your eyes as you said goodbye, you were hurt. Till this very day I cannot fathom what I did to hurt you… That’s why I remember how you looked so well. For the first time in a long time I saw you truly hurt and I could sense I was the cause of it somehow. What did I do Rey?” She noticed how his expression revealed pain, she couldn’t understand why he would be pained at such a confession or why it should have bothered him so much that he was the cause of her hurt. Rey wondered if perhaps it was the right time to tell him what she overheard, trusting one another and all. She decided to stall in order to gain the courage to tell him what happened. 

 

“How about we spar first? If you beat me, I will answer your question. But if I beat you, you shall owe me several dances,” she held her hand out for him to shake. He refused to shake her hand and as he had continued doing since he arrived, he kissed her hand in response. “As the lady wishes,” he said smoothly, “shall we?” he added as he attempted to open the doors to the sparring room. “Oh let me, this room isn’t accessible to just anyone,” Rey said as she brought out her skeleton key and opened the doors. As they walked in, Poe realised why the room was locked. The Skywalkers kept a wide array of weaponry in this large room and clearly access to such weapons by just anyone would most definitely compromise the safety of the family. He observed that the floor was matted in order to prevent slipping and soften hard falls.

 

They prepared by stretching and helping one another ease tension and knots in their muscles. This was their usual routine prior to a sparring session but this time around Poe was more aware of Rey’s warm hands. He hadn’t paid all that much attention to it all before and yet this time all his senses were aware of her close proximity and her massaging hands. He cleared his throat and said, “Well, ugh, I think we’re about as stretched out as we can get before, ugh, sparring. Let’s start then.” What the devil was wrong with him, he was never this nervous around her, Commander Dameron of the Resistance was actually nervous about sparring with Rey. 

 

The two dark-haired individuals readied themselves in their positions, poised for battle. They were moving in a circle, calculating when to make a move. Rey made the first move, tired of their circling, attempting to kick Poe’s left side but Poe as usual was quick in his response, blocking her with his arms and pushing her away. She staggered for a bit but found her footing just in time for her to block his jab. They continued their dance, and it was a dance, for each movement was as fluid as the next. Neither of them was really hitting the other, the intention was not to hurt but to block each movement as swiftly as possible. This was a dance they knew well but there were new moves introduced and limits pushed, so much so that more than forty-five minutes had passed and neither of them was ready to give up. They were both on opposite ends of the mat trying to catch their breaths but refusing to throw in the towel. 

 

Poe was impressed, “I have to say, you really have improved since the last time. You’re more calculating and less emotional in your movements. That’s an excellent change Rey. Okay, one last go, ready?” She nodded in reply as he ran to her and attempted to sweep her off her feet, not in the romantic sense, and nearly managed to topple her down. He took this as an opportunity to grab her from behind and pin her face down on the mat. She calmly waited for him to slowly let his guard down and as expected he did. She hooked her legs around him and pinned him down, only this time she was nearly straddling him in a compromising position. They looked into each others eyes and only then did they realise just how intimate their position was. 

 

She got off him quickly as if burned and walked off to the opposite side of the room. She was embarrassed and thrilled all at the same time, “I’m so sorry! That was wildly inappropriate… Perhaps we should call it a day and get ready for lunch.” Poe was still lying on the floor, attempting to catch his breath and process what just happened, “Yes, ugh, I think that’s a good idea. How about we call it even?” She nodded eagerly, her face still flushed and blushing from such close contact. As she was accustomed to doing when she was nervous, she began to ramble, “Perhaps we could freshen up then take lunch outside? I didn’t ask our Cook to prepare anything for us as I expected we’d be dining out. I know of a good luncheon place that serves your favourite dishes,” Poe had finally gotten up and attempted to school his features, “That sounds like a good idea. I’ll pass for you in your room in an hour then?” She nodded in response, still slightly out of breath. “I’ll have the servants prepare a bath for us,” he replied, then realised how that sounded and added, “in our rooms of course. Separately. Yes, ugh, I’ll go ahead then. See you in an hour.” He bolted right out of the room, sorely in need of a distraction. 

 

Rey did not know whether to giggle at Poe’s reaction or to be hurt. She wasn’t quite sure where they stood yet and although he had shown signs of attraction to her and care, she was afraid to hope it could become something more. She wasn’t ready to have her heart broken once again but strangely she was not afraid of seeing what could happen if he did want to try.She was allowing herself to hope and that was enough at that point. As Maz said, ‘ _the belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead.’_ Perhaps that also meant burying the past and looking to the future. 

 

* * *

 

Poe was, needless to say, confused and intoxicated. Ever since he arrived in Naboo and was reunited with Rey, he knew some things had changed. He had been attracted to Rey before, that much was true, but she was a child then, a young girl still in school. He put an end to his growing attraction to her almost two years back because he believed her to be too young and unaware of what she wanted, that perhaps he was the only man she was familiar with and in consequence was falling for. He wanted her to have the opportunity to meet other men, young men much closer to her age and not as exposed to warfare and death. She deserved that much at least before really deciding if he was the one she wanted, if she’d ever give him a chance that is. With what had been happening in just these two days, he was beginning to hope that there was a chance. 

 

Now, she was a young woman, still young compared to him of course, but not as naive and even more headstrong and intelligent than he remembered. He could tell that she was more knowledgeable of herself and what she wanted, yet the question of who he truly was to her had yet to be answered. Further adding to that would be their mission and how everything would come into play; he would have to propose to her during the Winter Ball, and his rekindled feelings were growing. He knew himself enough that with the mission and the charade it would be inevitable that he would fall deeply and irrevocably in love with her. Yet he reminded himself that this was a mission, he wasn’t supposed to fall in love with Rey. But if he was being honest with himself, he knew that he was passionately falling for her. So the final question he asked himself was: was he ready to give his heart in the midst of his duty, in the middle of a war where there was no certain victor? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe will definitely not be letting go of that conversation prior to their sparring. The next chapter will definitely begin by answering those questions of the past. :) If you have any questions don't hesitate to leave a comment ;) Thank you for reading!


	4. The Best I Never Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey have a lunch date together, revealing wounds from the past and making amends. Ball day has finally arrived but there is more to what's happening in the Ball than Rey and Poe are aware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry this took forever to write. :( I've been so busy with work. I promise to update the next chapter as soon as I can! Hopefully within the week. Really crossing my fingers you guys like this chapter, a lot of heart to heart for Poe and Rey so these two stubborn people are getting closer and closer to finally admitting their true feelings. ;)

Rey carefully observed her reflection in the mirror, she wasn’t satisfying her vanity, no, she felt the need to check if the redness in her cheeks had settled down. The bath helped to soothe her overactive imagination and embarrassment. She was well aware of the feelings that were coming back, but still she could not help but be slightly afraid. Who was she kidding, she was deathly afraid of falling in love at this point. They were in the middle of a war and she, as well as Poe, were in constant danger. As normal as they tried to be, the First Order could be lurking anywhere. More than anything, she was frightened the war would take him from her. What if she gave her heart only to lose him in the end? 

 

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a loud knock on her door. “Rey, are you ready?” Poe asked through the door. “I’ll be out in a minute!” She schooled her expression and checked the mirror one last time; she hoped her face didn’t turn red upon seeing him again. “Okay Rey, you can do this. It’s just Poe. Breathe,” she whispered to herself as she walked to her ante-chamber doors. 

 

“That was more than a minute. I was timing you,” Poe teased. It was just like him to know precisely what to say so she wouldn’t feel so uncomfortable. He offered her his left arm and she took it gratefully, she was glad he didn’t bring up what happened just an hour back. She wouldn’t have known what to say to him if he did. “Well, tell me about this restaurant you claimed has my favourite dishes, you do know that I have extremely high standards when it comes to my favourites don’t you? I shall be thoroughly disappointed if it doesn’t live up to your raving.” 

 

There he was again playfully conversing with her, something she was familiar with, something comfortably them, “I promise Indigo Tower has the best chocolate trifles in Naboo, the most succulent roast beef, leg and ribs of lamb, and champagne.” He noticed how she was trying so hard to keep talking that she was beginning to ramble as she did when she was nervous. He would have to try to make her more comfortable, “Rey, you’re beginning to ramble again,” he chuckled. “Now, I’m absolutely famished! Take me to this delicious restaurant you’ve been singing praises of. Come my dear, I’m sure you’re hungry as well. I believe I just heard your stomach growl!” She giggled in response, more at ease. 

 

“You’re being ridiculous, my stomach did not growl! But yes I have to admit, I am quite hungry. I hope we can get a table though, I’m pretty sure they’ll be quite packed this lunch.” Poe saw that she wanted to take him to this restaurant, it must be quite good then he thought. He hoped she wasn’t too embarrassed about what happened, they were sparring and it was inevitable that they would end up in all kinds of potentially awkward positions. A part of him hoped that perhaps she was as thrilled about it as he had been. Then he remembered what they were talking about prior to sparring. He would ask her about it when they got into the carriage; he refused to let that topic go. He had done something to hurt her in the past and he wanted to remedy it somehow if he could. 

 

 

Poe, ever the gentleman, held Rey’s hand and helped her into the carriage. As he did this, she glanced back at him, slightly shocked at the contact, and he smiled at her. His eyes slightly crinkled as his his face lit up, a sweet and caring smile just for her. She smiled back at him, her eyes twinkling as her heart gently hammered against her chest. “Thank you,” she said gratefully to him. “I’m always a gentleman,” he replied as he got into the carriage and sat down beside her. “Now if I recall, gentlemen do not go back on their word. Thus, I owe you several dances of your choosing, when and where is entirely up to you… and I hope you will also answer my question… I don’t want to force you, Rey. So if you don’t want to talk about it further, I’ll forget it ever happened.” 

 

Rey looked at him thoughtfully, pondering on how she should tell him what hurt her some time ago, why she stopped writing him and replying to his letters. “I will tell you, as I am a lady of my word… I don’t want us to forget it happened. I want you to understand what happened and why I was so upset,” she said rather nervously.Although it was winter, she was beginning to feel rather warm in the carriage but she knew that it was just her anxiety. “Any time you’re ready to talk about it,” he smiled warmly at her. He smiled at her knowing that she was agitated, of what he wasn’t sure, but he felt the need to make her feel that he wasn’t forcing her and that she was free to retract her statement. In an attempt to calm her and encourage her, he took her hand, squeezed it and looked into her hazel eyes. 

 

She took a deep breath and began, “In the Winter Ball back at the base, when you refused to dance with me, I was hurt by your sudden curtness towards me. It felt as if we were no longer friends and I couldn’t understand why you refused… At first I thought it was simply that you were exhausted and didn’t enjoy dancing…,” she hesitated to continue. Either she stopped now or she took a chance by telling him, “And then some time after I overheard you talking to someone who asked about me… You told him that I wasn’t handsome enough to tempt you into a dance… After that I resolved to treat you as indifferently as I could but it seemed my anger very much revealed itself in my reckless sparring with you some days after. My pride was wounded, and being a foolish young girl then I did not know how else to act… You can laugh at me now…,” she said defeatedly as she let go of his hand to clasp her hands together on her lap. She felt so foolish, afraid that she had revealed too much and that he would scold her, push her away as he did then. 

 

Poe was in a state of shock and shame, he could not believe she had overheard that. It explained why she was so furious with him at the end of their sparring session back on the base. He did not know how he was going to explain what happened to her without revealing his feelings for her. This was not the right time or place to be making such proclamations. But he owed it to her to be as honest with her as she was with him. 

 

He reached for her clasped hands, holding on to her left hand and explained as best he could, “I’m sorry you overheard that… I need you to know Rey that I didn’t mean what I said to that friend. It was one of the most idiotic lies I have ever told in my life so far. That moment in the ball where I had refused to dance with you in spite of your teasing was done with good intentions. I did not want those around us to think we were closer than just good friends. Word had reached me some days before the ball, gossip was travelling around the Resistance Base that we were more than friends… I couldn’t allow this gossip to continue and I was trying to protect you by making it seem that we weren’t as close as people were saying. You were so young and you deserved to have young men courting you, dancing with you in balls and taking you off on picnics. I knew you wanted to marry for love and that gossip was what was preventing young men from presenting themselves to you. So I removed myself, showing those around us that we were just friends and that I wasn’t courting you. I did it to protect you, to protect your reputation…” 

 

The pain he was choking down was more than he had thought he was holding back. It was easier then to pretend he didn’t care because Rey wasn’t with him and he had the Resistance to distract him. He told himself when he had difficulty sleeping at night and his thoughts drifted to her, that he did it for her and it was best they didn’t continue falling for one another. He wasn’t blind, he could see her growing attachment for him and perhaps she saw it in him as well. But he believed it was best she met other men, found out for herself what she truly wanted and who she truly wanted. She deserved that chance, the chance to be a young woman being sought after by men. She didn’t deserve having to worry whether he would come back after scouting missions or a battle. He didn’t want to involve her so early and so intensely in the Resistance and yet there they were in the midst of a mission, the beginning of her joining the war. He was foolish to have thought he could protect her from it when she was deemed the heir, whether or not she wanted to be. “Please say something…,” he whispered to her as he attempted to catch her eye. 

 

“What do you expect me to say Poe? Thank you? I hate you? Because I don’t know what to say or what to feel about all that… I’m thankful that you wanted to protect me but did you think that I couldn’t handle all of it? Was I so weak and naive? I could go on and on with all my questions but I realised that it’s all in the past now. There’s nothing we can do to change what has passed. I accept your apology… and I’m grateful that you told me the truth. I know it wasn’t easy to apologise and explain what happened… but what now then?” she asked him innocently. 

 

Poe looked at her, carefully considering what he was going to say next, “Perhaps it would be best for the both of us if we leave the past in the past. We aren’t those people anymore and we have somewhat changed over the course of two years. I’d like to think we wouldn’t make the same mistakes and learn from what happened…,” he said nervously. He couldn’t muck this up this time around. “What do you say to us moving forward, Princess?” He was holding both her hands then as he gently squeezed them to encourage her. 

 

As he did this, Rey tilted her head to the side, studying his expression. She agreed with him and if she admitted it she was more than ready to finally let go of the past, in more ways than one. As Maz reminded her, the future lay ahead, she just had to be brave enough to move forward. She looked at him once more, caught his eye and said, “I would like nothing more than to let it all go, look straight aheadand move forward with you… I mean not necessarily with you but, ugh, you know what I mean!” she blushed prettily. She consciously let go of his hands, once again shying away from him. He could see her cheeks were turning a pretty pink and once more he put on that special smile, his eyes cheerfully crinkled to reveal his happiness at her response. Perhaps there was hope after all he thought to himself. 

 

“Well, as much as I have enjoyed our heartfelt conversation, Rey, I am wondering how much farther are we from the restaurant? If I do remember correctly we’re both quite famished” he chuckled. She laughed at how smoothly he managed to end such a serious talk, “We’re about two minutes away now. I truly hope we’ll find a table! Well it’s just the two of us so we shouldn’t be too difficult to accommodate.” 

 

Their carriage came to a halt, both Rey and Poe eager to get out and finally eat a much deserved and needed luncheon. Poe got down first and reached out to Rey, eager to help her get down from their carriage. Still trying to get used to his gentlemanly courtesies, Rey’s cheeks pinked lightly as she smiled at him in thanks. He thought about how pretty and carefree she looked when doing such mundane things. It pained him to think that he had to remind her of their mission; she shouldn’t have to worry about such things and yet she bravely took it all upon her self. He knew though that she didn’t agree to all of it because she was afraid of the bounty hunter. It was a mission as much to her as it was to him and she knew the dangers for both of them if she did not play the part flawlessly and carefully. 

 

They walked to Indigo Tower’s entrance where the maitre’d hotel was standing. Rey was about to speak but Poe signalled that he would take charge, “Excuse me good Sir, by any chance would you have a table for two lovebirds? My fiancé, Lady Skywalker, is quite famished and nearly fainted awhile back. I do hope you can help us get a good table?” he smiled charmingly. “You’re in luck my Lord. There seems to be an opening for two as a couple didn’t show up for their reservation. Allow me to lead you to your table?”

 

It seemed to Rey that Poe’s charms and commanding presence didn’t just work on women but on men as well, he was that agreeable a man. Poe smiled gratefully at the maitre’d and said, “Fantastic, thank you! Now, shall we my dear?” he asked as he offered her his arm for her to hold on to. She smiled and hooked her arm with his as they entered the restaurant. Skysitter’s entrance hall was lavishly designed in burgundy red and gold, with a high ceiling from which hung a large candle-lit chandelier with gold trimmings. It reminded Poe of a theatre rather than a restaurant. The grand staircase was carpeted in red and led to the second floor where the dining area was located. They were led up the grand staircase and towards a private corner by a tall window. Poe noticed that Indigo Tower’s high domed ceiling was made of glass, allowing all those eating in the restaurant to see the sky above them. He wondered how it was that despite the ceiling being made of glass the sun’s rays did not spill in to bother guests with its heat or brightness. “Here is your table my Lord and Lady. Your server will be with you shortly and if you should have any trouble at all please do not hesitate to ask for our Manager, Henry.” The maitre’d bowed at them and walked off back to his station. 

 

“Well, this is quite impressive Rey. It’s very elegant and I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a technologically advanced glass ceiling. I hope the food is impressive as you say it is,” he winked at her from across the table. Their server arrived with a red menu but Rey already knew what to order for them, “We’ll have the white soup, leg and ribs of lamb, roast beef, cauliflower, and chocolate trifle please,” she said as she smiled at their waiter. Poe added, “Oh and my good sir kindly add to our order a bottle of your finest champagne.” The waiter repeated their orders to check he had not forgotten anything, bowed and walked off to place their orders with the kitchen.

 

Poe turned his attention back to Rey, admiring as the sun from the window brought out the green flecks in her hazel eyes. Before he could say anything Rey asked him, “Champagne this early? What are we celebrating?” Poe shrugged his broad shoulders and said, “Well I’d say we did a good job opening up to one another, trusting one another better is something worthy of celebration don’t you think? A toast to our friendship and our soon to be engagement.” 

 

“Speaking of engagement, did you really have to lie to the maitre’d and say I was your fiancé? I’m not yet you know. Someone might have heard!” Rey said with concern. Poe didn’t seem very bothered by it, “All the dramatics got us our table didn’t it? And besides, no one was there to overhear. If anybody you knew heard then it won’t signify as we will be engaged before the Winter Ball on Saturday ends.” 

 

“What is our plan this Saturday? How will you be proposing then? How public does the proposal have to be?” 

 

“Rey, if I am to be a proper fiancee-to-be I need to keep all of that a secret. Otherwise what would the point of the surprise be? The look has to be genuine after all and it’s not as if we can plan what will go on in the Ball. I’ll know when it’s the right time and it will be spontaneous enough that you will be pleasantly surprised. I will get down on one knee, beg for your hand and you will accept and that will be that.” Truth be told, Poe wasn’t quite sure yet how he would be proposing. He was relying more on gut instinct than actual planning really. 

 

Rey looked unimpressed, “Do you even have a ring? Because if you don’t people will think that quite odd!” 

 

Poe faked offense, “Of course I have a ring! What kind of fiancee would I be if I didn’t? Relax, Rey, I’ll try to make it as romantic as I can. I know women enjoy being romanced so let me romance you, just trust me.” Rey looked at him and laughed, “Romance? Are you sure you know anything about romance my Lord Dameron? Let alone knowing how to romance me…” 

Poe smirked at her noting how he said _‘my Lord Dameron’_ , “Are you daring me Rey? Because if you are, I hope that you recall how I never lose bets. I’m quite excellent at playing against the odds.” She looked at him worriedly, choosing her words carefully, “I’m not daring you Poe… I was just saying that you might not really know how to romance me, that’s all!” 

 

“Relax, Rey, I’m only teasing you. But I’m serious about having to romance you. We can’t seem like a loveless couple in front of people from the Republic. People know we are quite passionate people, not to mention that we’re quite obviously the sort to only marry for love. Oh, I see our food is finally coming! Ah thank the gods I’m starving!” She was confused, what game were they playing? Because if they continued with all of this she knew that there would be no going back. She did not dare him for fear that she would lose the bet. He hadn’t even properly romanced her yet and here she was remembering all she had felt for him before. She could feel it slowly making its way back into her heart. 

 

The servers came and placed the dishes around the table. They poured the champagne in their flute glasses and gave one each to Poe and Rey. As soon as the servers left, Poe proposed a toast, “To our romantic engagement,” he said as he tilted his glass to Rey’s. It was strange how as he said those words he began to hope that perhaps the toast would bring them good luck. At the same time he feared they’d break one another’s hearts. He could stand living with a broken heart but he knew he would despise himself for the rest of his life if he broke hers. Now he was more determined to do whatever he could not to let her down, to give her the love that she deserved. 

 

Rey quietly contemplated Poe’s words, trying as much as she could not to read too much into it. A part of her dared to hope that Poe felt for her as she did him; she was thrilled at such a thought and terrified at the same time. If they fell in love, what then? What if he broke her heart or he broke hers? She knew in her heart that all the love she had suppressed the past few years was coming back. What scared her even more was the thought that she didn’t want to stop it. She wanted to give into love. But with all these thoughts and feelings she knew very well that she had to play her cards right if at the end of everything she did not want a broken heart. 

 

As Rey took a sip of champagne, she eyed Poe carefully before saying, “Tell me how you’ve been these past months Poe? It really has been quite a long time since we’ve been alone. We haven’t had the chance to really catch up on what’s been happening with you.” She noticed how he was slightly taken aback by the question, why he was, she wasn’t sure. He took another sip from his glass and replied, “I’ve been keeping busy with strategising, training the recruits, scouting missions and the like. I suppose I’ve just been very much immersed in work and seeing to it that my family’s estate is taken care of. My Father of course takes good care of it but I visited him a number of times in the past two years to help him manage the estate and protect it really.” He couldn’t reveal much regarding his missions as this wasn’t the time nor place to be discussing such delicate matters. 

 

“He looks forward to seeing you again, I informed him of our courtship and my intentions. So he knows of our plans to visit him after our stay in Naboo.” She smiled at the thought of seeing Uncle Kes once again. She remembered visiting Yavin Four when she was younger, when things were simpler for all of them and there was no need for the Resistance. “How is he? I remember playing in the gardens as a child and visiting quite often. That’s where you taught me to ride if I remember correctly.” 

 

Poe tasted the soup and found that he liked it, “Before I answer that I have to say their white soup is fantastic! It reminds me of home… Now as for teaching you to ride, I do recall that actually. Although you were such a natural, I believed you were just pretending to ask for my help just to get some attention. At the age of nine you were already insisting we race one another! You were quite a competitive little girl.” She crinkled her nose at the comment, “Well I’m no longer a little girl. And I’m very sure I could beat you now!” He laughed at her defensive response, she always was a determined girl. Talent and skill did not discriminate in age or gender and she was determined to prove that constantly. He admired her for it as it reminded her very much of his mother. 

 

“There you go daring me again, Princess. I believe that’s two dares already, I’m very much inclined to taking you up on it. Unless of course you’re afraid of losing against me?” he amusingly raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I am not afraid! I can very much handle myself thank you very much. Well since you are so inclined to wager against me we must shake on it,” she said and reached out her hand across the table. Once again, Poe refused to simply shake her hand. He kissed her hand, letting his lips linger on her soft skin. He had the full intent of beginning to romance her properly at that very moment. 

“What are the stakes then?” she asked him quite breathlessly. “Don’t you think staking our hearts ismore than enough?” he chuckled. Before she could answer, a tall, dark man appeared behind Poe. Her eyes widened and she grinned widely. “Finn!!!” She got up from her chair as Finn walked to where she was seated, took her hand and kissed it. 

 

“It’s wonderful to see you in Naboo, Rey! And here I thought you’d be going straight back home for winter. Please tell me you’ll be attending the Winter Ball this Saturday?” Finn asked her eagerly. 

 

Poe immediately wondered who this man was and why Rey never told him of Finn, they seemed to be close friends as they referred to one another by their first names. He wasn’t jealous he told himself, he was merely curious that Rey had friends of the opposite gender who called her Rey. He thought he was the only one who could call her that. 

 

“Yes we shall be attending this Saturday! Oh Poe I’m so sorry, please excuse our rudeness. Poe, I’d like you to meet my good friend, Mr. Finn. Finn, this is my very close family friend, Lord Poe Dameron.” Poe stood from his seat, bowed at Finn and shook his hand. 

 

Rey realised that she almost said fiancé but Finn would find out soon enough. He didn’t know they were with the Resistance and perhaps it was best to keep it that way. She wasn’t very sure where his loyalties lay but he seemed more inclined to the Republic than the First Order. Otherwise she wouldn’t have been friends with him in the first place. 

 

“So you’re the bloke Rey has told me so much about! She says you’re the best rider she knows,” Finn winked at Rey thinking he had just done her a favour. She sighed, she really shouldn’t have talked to Finn about Poe so much. But she just had to confide in someone, a close friend who would accept her and try to understand her feelings. Finn was like the brother she never had and as brothers typically did they embarrassed their siblings, something that he had just done. 

 

“Oh Rey talks about me a lot? This is the first time I’m hearing this. It’s nice to meet you Mr. Finn but I’m sorry I can’t say that Rey has told me about you. Would you care to join us for luncheon?” he offered kindly. 

 

“No, no, thank you very much for the offer Lord Dameron. I was just on my way out with my friends. Best not to keep them waiting for too long. I’ll see the both of you in the Ball then. Rey, I hope to secure a dance or two with you during the Ball?” 

 

“Yes of course! See you then Finn” she said as Finn took her hand and kissed it. She smiled fondly as he walked away. 

 

Poe turned his gaze to her and said, “ _You’re the bloke Rey’s told me so much about?’_ There seems to be a trend among you and your friends my dear. That’s two friends now that you’ve talked to about me.” He noticed her cheeks turned slightly pink, reflecting her embarrassment at how tactless her friends could be. 

 

“Well I did have to make it convincing that you were courting me! It has to be believable among my friends that I’m taken by you. They know I wouldn’t marry for anything but love so it would seem suspicious if you just turned up and proposed! I know how to strategise as well you know,” she responded in turn. “We should finish our meal and head back. I’m sure Jessica will be back at the same time, best not to keep her waiting.” 

 

They continued their meal, talking about riding, fencing and the likes. It was better to speak less intimately in such a setting lest they give their true loyalties and plans away. They played the part of a courting couple flawlessly, other tables taking notice of the good looking pair dressed elegantly and with pretty manners. But little did Poe and Rey know that a few tables away there was a particular gentleman dressed in black paying close attention to them. “And so I’ve found the both of you…,” he whispered to himself. He was seated at a table with a few other men also dressed in ashy black uniforms. The man beside him, a red head with a perpetual scowl on his face, whispered to him, “She is the one the bounty hunter was following isn’t she? He directed us quite well to where they would be today. No point in making a scene here, but now that we know she will be at the ball we better report it to Snoke and get his directions.” 

 

The man in black responded, “Hux, I suggest you stop ordering me about. I report directly to Snoke and so do you. She is the girl we’ve been looking for and the man she is with is the greatest rider and strategist of the Resistance. Capturing both of them would surely please Snoke. We must report directly to him after this. It should be easy enough to surprise them in the ball, they’ll be outnumbered by the First Order.”

 

* * *

 

Poe and Rey’s Friday passed by relatively uneventful. While Jess paid her morning calls, they practiced their fencing and shooting. More than anything, it was a safety precaution on their part. They planned out Saturday and prepared what particular weapons they would hide in their clothing. They knew that the Bounty Hunter was still paying close attention to them, it was natural that they prepare for the worst. 

 

Saturday came quickly with Poe, Rey and Jessica finding themselves slowly preparing for the ball. They slept in that morning to get enough rest, sure that they would be staying at the Winter Ball till the wee hours of the morning. While it would not be a very long carriage ride to the Theed Royal Palace, they were certain they would need all the energy they could get for the party. 

 

At a quarter past 4 they all began preparing for the ball. Poe knew the ladies would take longer than him in preparing so he took his time bathing. BB-8, ever the loyal hound, lay close by keeping watch over his master. “What am I doing BB-8? Before the end of the night I will no longer be a bachelor. Is it wrong that I’m both frightened and exhilarated at the same time?” BB-8 tilted his head as if questioning why his master was afraid; he barked twice as if answering his question. aid “Not being afraid is easier said than done buddy. I agreed to this mission thinking I could just separate my feelings but it seems that it’s come back far stronger than I had anticipated it. I’ve never admired a woman as much as Rey, aside from the General of course, but no one has ever matched me in so many ways as Rey.” Poe was used to talking to BB-8 in this way, as if he was a confidant that would tell no one, and really he couldn’t anyway. 

 

Poe had every reason to be nervous, tonight was going to be a big night for Rey and him. It could either spell disaster or success for both of them, he had everything planned out for the proposal. He just hoped Rey wouldn’t be too startled by his plans of romancing her in front of the ton. He got out of bath and began to dry himself off, attempting to calm his nerves and focus on dressing.

* * *

 

Rey was just as nervous as Poe was, if not more. She knew she was falling for him all over again, but there were moments where she did not know where precisely she and Poe stood. One moment he was teasing her about romance and the next a serious, thoughtful look would cross his face. She did not know how to read all of this and she was afraid that perhaps she was the only one feeling everything that was going on between them. But to make it all worse, they were about to embark on that specific part of their mission were lines were about to be crossed. Things would not be black and white but gray as feelings and mission were about to intermingle. How was she to discover what was real between them and what wasn’t? 

 

She chuckled at herself and how ridiculous she was being. She was more afraid of getting her heart broken than the actual First Order and the consequences of being found out to be part of the Resistance. “Rey, you have to sort out your priorities.” She shook her head as Maz was helping her dress. As if reading her mind, Maz said to her, “Lord Dameron is a very honourable man. I’m sure that he will protect you whatever may come. And when I say protect you I do not just mean physically but your heart as well.” Rey’s eyes widened in shock, not knowing how to respond for once. “Oh do not look so surprised child. I’ve known the two of you for many years and I see how you interact. Trust him and be patient as well for he is as afraid as you.” 

 

Rey nodded in response, still quite speechless at what Maz had said. Was she that obvious in her feelings and insecurities? She kept quiet then, admiring how beautifully Maz had done her hair and face. “Oh Maz, you’re the absolute best! You’ve been reading the lady’s magazines haven’t you? As for your advice, thank you, I know you want what’s best for me but I will still be careful. I won’t hold on to the past and I will keep moving forward whatever happens.” She hugged Maz then as thanks, Maz was practically family and she respected her advice. 

 

“You look beautiful Rey! Lord Dameron will not be able to keep his eyes off of you,” Maz said as they looked at Rey’s reflection on the mirror. “You are too kind Maz, I look like this because of all you’ve done. Now, I suppose I must meet them in the parlour already. I’m sure Jess is dying to leave! Oh could you perhaps knock on Poe and Jess’ rooms for me? I just have to pick up a few things.” Maz nodded and stepped out of the room.

 

Rey needed to put the weapons she was bringing underneath her dress. She had to strap her knife and her retractable sword to her leg straps. While she wasn’t very sure she’d need them tonight she felt more confident and safe with them on her. She made her way out of her rooms, locked the doors and just when she turned around found herself colliding into strong arms and masculine scent. Poe. 

 

“Whoa there! Someone’s quite excited for the ball,” Poe chuckled in amusement. He was still holding her when he said, “I must say a beautiful woman in my arms is leading me to reconsider even going to the ball.” He slowly let her go as she found her footing once more. 

 

“What did you say?” she whispered. Was she imagining things? 

 

“You look beautiful, Princess. I better keep my eyes on you or some suitor might come stealing you away from me! Pity we have to use masks later though.” While he jested to make her more at ease, he was quite serious about what he said. She truly looked every bit like a Princess and he would remember this moment. He had just held her in his arms and there she was ethereal looking yet strong at the same time. He had never known a woman who could look so feminine and beautiful yet powerful and brave as well. “Now, shall we leave for the Palace? I’m sure Ms. Pava is as eager as the two of us to proceed to the ball.” He took her arm in his and they walked together in comfortable silence to the parlour. 

 

Rey finally mustered up the courage to say, “You look very handsome as well Poe.” He was wearing a dark blue double breasted coat with matching dark blue trousers. His hair was carefully tousled à la Brutus and his cravat was impeccably tied. She expected a witticism from him after this but all he said was, “Thank you. It’s a big day after all.” Indeed it was… 

 

They picked up Jess from the parlour and proceeded to their carriage. None of them had worn their masks yet, saving it for the ball itself. Jess turned to Poe and asked, “Well Lord Dameron, what do you think of Rey? Did I not tell you how you wouldn’t be able to keep your eyes off of her?” Jess’ eyes twinkled with mischief as she said this. Rey knew by that look that she was thinking of far naughtier thoughts than she was actually saying. Rey elbowed her to point out she knew what she was thinking. 

 

“Indeed you were right. I told her how I wouldn’t be able to leave her side, some other man might try to steal her away from me.” He winked at Rey from where he was seated across them. Jess leaned in to Rey and whispered, “He is so in love with you. Rey you better get him to propose already! All the ladies at the ball might attempt to ensnare him you know.” Rey thought about Jess’ words the rest of the carriage ride to the Palace. She had a point. There would be other women there and mission or not she had to make it clear that Poe was hers. 

 

Poe was thinking exactly the same thing as Rey. He knew that Rey was beautiful and it was highly probable that some man in the ball would begin to make his moves on her. He couldn’t let that happen. It wasn’t a sense of jealousy or protectiveness that he felt. He knew Rey could take care of herself. He felt that this was their second chance, one that could be their last. He messed things up terribly with Rey two years back and he refused to let that happen again. Come hell or high water he would prove to Rey what he felt for her and hopefully she too felt the same. Poe confirmed then that it was a good thing he planned the engagement well and with the help of some friends in the Republic. 

 

Their carriage drew to a halt, the waiting footmen opened the door and helped each lady step out. By then, all three of them had already put on their masks. To Rey’s surprise, Poe’s mask matched the colour of her dress. She smiled at him as he took her arm in his. “Yes, I know my mask matches your dress and your mask matches my clothes. Aren’t we a cheesy couple?” He laughed at the thought and so did she. “No we aren’t cheesy it was just a coincidence. Or perhaps fate then. Have you seen anyone who looks slightly suspicious?” Poe noticed there were a lot of the ton attending the ball and as they too were wearing masks he had to respond, “Unfortunately all these masks are making it quite difficult to recognise anyone. I don’t think it would be a good idea if we split up. We definitely have to stay together.” 

 

“You just want be by my side and fight off possible suitors,” she teased. He smiled grimly, “If only it were just that I had to be careful of. You have your weapons just in case right?” She nodded and whispered to him, “And you?” He nodded to her and added, “If anything should happen tonight we have to leave immediately for my estate in Yavin Four. Is Jess trustworthy?” 

 

“She’s sympathetic to the Resistance and yes she can be trusted. We have to bring her with us if something happens Poe.” 

 

“Yes of course we’ll take her with us. But hopefully nothing too drastic will happen tonight that we’ll have to leave within the night. For now, let’s enjoy, eat and be merry!” 

 

The steps leading into the palace were wide and relatively to easy to walk up on. While it was the seat of the Republic, the entrance they were passing would lead them to the private quarters of the Republic’s Head. The ceiling of the grand entrance was very high, with a large, gold chandelier in the very middle. Emerald green velvet drapes hung from the top of the large windows and gracefully touched the floor. The floor was of white marble, with the centre of the entrance covered by a large circular decorative carpet. This carpet then connected to the two grand staircases that opened up like arms, welcoming all guests to enter. At the top of the staircases stood the herald, announcing the guests who were about to enter the grand ballroom.

 

“Ready, Princess?” Poe whispered and smiled encouragingly. “As I’ll ever be flyboy. Let’s get this over with then.” Poe gave the herald their calling cards and they awaited their names to be announced, “Lord Poe Dameron, Marquess of Yavin Four and Lady Rey Skywalker, Marchioness of Tatooine.” The couple bowed low and curtsied to their host, the Duke and Duchess of Theed. Jess was announced soon after, joining Poe and Rey who awaited her near the retiring room. 

 

The ladies entered the room to remove their coats and shawls, whereas Poe patiently waited for them outside. It was as he was standing by the door that he noticed a tall man dressed in black with a matching black mask to cover his facial features. He wore a long, black scarf that wrapped around his torso and was carelessly flung on his shoulder. There was something eerily familiar about the man but Poe could not quite place why. He felt a hand gently touch his arm, “Poe? Are you quite alright? You seem to be in a daze of sorts. You’re probably hungry already, we should proceed to the dinner then. Come, I’m sure you’ll feel much better after we’ve stuffed ourselves!” 

 

Rey seemed to be in a cheerful mood, undoubtedly excited for the night’s festivities and the dancing. She was holding on to Poe’s fulfilment of his promise; she believed wholeheartedly that he would fulfil it. Just to test him she asked, “I do hope you haven’t forgotten your promise to me?” They were walking together to the dining room, her arm comfortably placed in the crook of his arm. Poe turned his head to look at her and said, “No, I haven’t forgotten and it would be honour to dance with you tonight.” He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling and revealing that he meant every word he said. “Although you have to promise you won’t stomp on my feet,” he joked. She lightly slapped his arm and retorted, “I will not! When did I ever stomp on your feet?” 

 

“You stomped on my feet quite a number of times when I taught you how to waltz. You begged me to teach you how and of course I gave in. My feet ached for days after mind you.” It seemed so odd to her how he had so many memories of them together, memories that sometimes even she did not remember. But they did happen, she was sure of that, because the more he would describe them the more the memory would surface and she would recall what happened. “The palace is beautiful don’t you think? Quite reminds me of your Father’s estate in the country.” 

 

“We spent quite a number of summers and winters there before everything fell apart didn’t we? Things were so peaceful back then, I miss it…” she said wistfully. He know how much she missed their simpler lives and part of him wish he could give it all to her. Perhaps when the war was over they could go back to such a life, but for now they had to focus on what was pressing. 

 

“I miss it as well, perhaps one day we could go back to such a life. For now, we must stick together, fight and survive. We can do this Rey,” he said confidently as he squeezed the hand holding on to his arm. She smiled back at him, she trusted him with her life. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have agreed to the mission. 

 

“Is it just me or is Jess extremely quiet? Where did she disappear off to?” They looked around, searching for their friend and found her talking to Lord Wexley, who was clearly entertaining their friend. She grinned at Poe, “I suppose we didn’t have to worry after all. She’s in good hands. They would make a splendid match!” 

 

Finally they were in the ornately decorated dining room. The ceiling was very high with over five chandeliers hanging from it and a long, gold dining table that could host over sixty guests. However, as the ball had not yet officially begun, only the select guests who were invited for dinner were present. Other guests were expected to arrive later that night.

 

All the chandeliers were lit and as such the dining room was quite bright, allowing guests the pleasure of seeing the picturesque paintings that hung on the wall. There were numerous paintings of the countryside, the palace and the ancestors of the Dukes. It was a glimpse into the peaceful past, something Poe and Rey knew was not going to last for much longer. While the Republic was hesitant to admit the First Order was a growing threat, the Resistance instilled in both Poe and Rey that everything would come to a head very soon. 

 

As they were taking their seats, Rey, beside Jess and across Poe, Poe noticed the tall man dressed in black once more. He was rather far from where they were seated but nevertheless Poe felt that there was something eerily familiar about the man.

 

Being at table, they were all requested to remove their masks temporarily and it was then that Poe had to choke back an exclamation. It couldn’t be him… he was dead! Perhaps it was just someone who resembled him. He had heard gossip among his men that the man in black was as loyalist of the First Order. But how that man and the Ben he knew could be one and the same he was not sure. He’d have to warn Rey later not to leave his side, he knew she could take care of herself but he shuddered to think what could go wrong. 

 

Poe could hardly talk with Rey as she was across the wide table so he decided to converse with the man beside him, “Lord Poe Dameron if I recall correctly?” It was Mr. Finn, Rey’s friend from the restaurant. “Yes you’re quite right, and Mr. Finn aren’t you? I remember Rey introduced us a few days ago in the restaurant. You seem quite close…” 

 

“Please just call me Finn, most people call me that as my given name is too complicated to be said. Don’t be jealous Lord Dameron, I’m well aware of your romantic entanglement. And if rumours are to be listened to, you are proposing to her tonight?” Finn grinned at Poe, who was clearly trying to contain his shock at Finn’s knowledge. 

 

“Where did your hear that gossip?” Poe said as discretely and calmly as he could. 

 

“Let’s just say word travels fast in Naboo and people seeing the two of you in town and unchaperoned reveals your intentions. The ton know you, Dameron, and they know how much of an adventurer you are. You wouldn’t be back here for just any woman or mere duty. You’re in love with her, everyone sees it.” For the second time that night, Poe was shocked at the boldness of Finn’s words. The former parts of his statements did not concern Poe, it was excellent that people were reacting as he predicted they would. But it was the latter things that Finn said which terrified Poe. 

 

“Not to mention, it’s clear she loves you as well. She’s never brought a man with her to the ball. She’s danced with other men but never has she led anyone on. I remember when I tried courting her. She called me “friend” during my third visit and I knew that she did not reciprocate my attraction. But ever since that day we’ve been good friends. Which then leads me to warning you that if you ever break her heart, you’ll have me to answer to. Promise you’ll take care of her.” Finn said to him. 

 

“I don’t have to take care of her, she’s quite capable of that. But I promise you that I intend to guard her heart with my life. I do not intend to break her heart, that’s the last thing she deserves.” Poe looked across the table, happy to see Rey laughing as she spoke with Jess and Lord Wexley. She obviously felt him staring as she turned her head to look at him questioningly. He shook his head and smiled at her, she smiled back, winked at him and waved across the table at Finn. 

* * *

The dinner ended with everyone sufficiently stuffed and energised for the dancing that was about to ensue. “Did you miss me? Caught you winking at me during dinner,” Poe said as Rey looped her arm in his.

“If I do recall correctly, you were the one staring at me first. So I’d say you missed me,” she responded cheekily. “Well fear not, you have me to yourself all night!” 

Poe raised his eyebrows and Rey rolled her eyes, “Oh take your mind out of the the gutter will you? You know what I mean,” she said as she swatted his arm with her fan. He feigned hurt and replied, “I just raised my eyebrows! How is that related to taking my mind out of the gutter? I am appalled Rey, what have they taught you in the Academy?”

 

“Oh hush flyboy. Well I’m expecting you to dance with me most of the night as we will be affianced within the night,” she said loud enough for only him to hear. 

 

“Yes in due time. You’ll see. Hopefully you don’t find it too dramatic for your taste,” he chuckled. They were nearing the grand ballroom where most of the guests already were. Quite similar to the entrance hall of the palace, the grand ballroom had a very high ceiling with chandeliers that glittered gold, and emerald green drapes that hung from the top of the windows and flowed down to the floor. Unlike the entrance hall, the grand ballroom had no carpets and the floor was of white marble. 

 

Poe and Rey walked to the centre of the room to join their fellow dancers, and waited for the orchestra to begin playing. The soft notes of the violin began to play and automatically each individual bowed or curtsied to their respective partners. Poe and Rey, eyes on each other, gracefully moved towards one another, close enough to touch, then switching places, as if teasing the other. Once more they moved closer to take one another’s hands and dance in their own intimate circle. “I love this dance,” Rey tells Poe as she smiles at him appreciatively. 

 

“Indeed, I know how much you do. I believe this was the particular dance I refused to dance with you. I’m making up for it now I hope!” Poe said apologetically.They waltzed away from one another and came together once again, Poe taking Rey’s left hand. “Yes you are and very well I must say. I didn’t expect so many people to show up. There are a number I didn’t recognise during the dinner. Jess told me that there was this one man who keep staring at me.” 

 

They waltzed away from one another once more, the dance allowing them to waltz with the others beside them. Poe could not help but show his concern at her words, “How did he look?” Rey noted the concern in his expression and said, “Tall, pale, very dark hair and dark eyes. Quite unremarkable looking but Jess told me how he kept staring at me. He doesn’t look very familiar to me though.” 

 

The violins playing began to play more dramatically, the dancers waltzing closer and closer to their partners. The closer Rey got to Poe, the more she noticed the worry in his eyes. “Rey, remember when I told you awhile ago that you might find my proposal a tad bit dramatic? Just trust me okay? I know what I’m doing. This will help protect you.” It was as he said these words and the violins began to intensify that the people around them began to dance away from them, allowing Poe and Rey to be at the very centre of the room. 

 

This was his chance to make things right. While he did want to protect Rey, he also wanted to proclaim how he felt. Perhaps he could not yet say those three words in public but he could give her an idea on how much she meant to him. He let her slip away before and if he refused to jump now he could lose her forever. 

 

All eyes were on them as they danced closer then moved away from one another and finally closer once more. They swayed to the music, taking the other’s hand, Rey pretended not to care that it was just the two of them dancing. She knew what would come next but she had not expected how this had all been planned out. 

 

The violins softened their melody and just as they ended Poe got down on bended knee before Rey, the ton and the nobles of the Republic. He took her left hand in his and said, “Lady Skywalker, my best friend, my love, you were the one who brought me back from my adventuring ways. You showed me how wonderful it is to want someone rather than need someone. You taught me what love truly is and that second chances are possible. Because of you, I no longer am afraid of the past or what is to come. You are the reason I am no longer that flyboy who refused to stay in one place for too long. You brought me home and I cannot bear the thought of spending another day without you by side, as my partner in everything. You gave me a second chance and I would be a fool to lose you a second time, perhaps forever. Rey, if you will have me, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you're probably wondering why Poe's proposal is so public and how in the world he got people to cooperate with the plan. Well let's just say that while this is a Regency fic it's not STRICTLY Regency so Poe had to propose publicly to win over the Republic and scratching all suspicions that he and Rey may be part of the Resistance. Think of it as a social call and an assurance that they will be a family serving the Republic and raising children who will be loyal to the Republic. Then of course spies from the First Order also had to be fooled, hence his proposing after Rey brought up the man in black.


	5. Story Revival of Say the Words

Hey everyone! 

For all those who've read, commented, bookmarked thank you so much! I just wanted to post a short apology here aside from the thanks explaining why I disappeared and stopped writing. I went through a lot of personal difficulties the past few years, things that I just couldn't deal with while being on Tumblr and writing. But in spite of all that I hope you'll understand and accept my humble and sincere apology if I never got to continue writing or responding to your comments here/messages on Tumblr. I also hope you can accept me coming back and eager to continue writing this story if there still are some of you out there who want more DameRey. :) 

Please look forward to a chapter update within the next 2-3 weeks maximum. :) I'm glad to be back! 

<3,

lighthousespectrum


End file.
